


When love meets its end

by Shippingtilltheend



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippingtilltheend/pseuds/Shippingtilltheend
Summary: I hate myself for this.





	When love meets its end

This trip had been a disaster. The Daleks had found them and had acquired a device that could manipulate the doctor's ability to regenerate. Her energetic personality almost got her killed every other second. It was like she didn't care. In the end it worked out okay though, it always does, the doctor doesn't back down from a challenge. Yaz was able to distract the Daleks long enough so that the Doctor could reconfigure the order of electrons within the device. This meant that when the device was activated, the Daleks blew themselves up.  
Now the Doctor and Yaz were alone on the streets of Onoma looking over the ferociously bloody meadows below. It was startling but boy was Yaz glad that she decided to accompany the doctor. When she felt the doctors arm wrapped around her waist, time froze. She couldn't focus. Was the woman that she adored with every fibre of her being really gripping onto her like she never wanted to let go. 

She felt blonde hair trickle across her nose, releasing a whole species of butterflies in her stomach. Each strand of hair strategically placed to outline the beauty of the woman stood in front of her. The Doctors body flushed against her own felt like a dream and god Yaz hoped that this was real. She gazed up and inspected the doctors features ensuring that every detail was engraved in her memory because if she was dreaming, she sure as hell was not going to let this truly magnificent woman disappear. When she finally focused on those tempting lips that she had dreamed of so many times, she felt the grip on her waist tighten. Yaz was consumed by gentle tickles raging through her stomach and consciously wrapped her arms around the doctors neck. 

For Yaz it was now or never. It was clear they both wanted this and she nearly lost the doctor forever just a few moments before. Daleks and the doctor really aren't a good combination. After all that she was certain that the doctor needed to know why she'd give her life for her any day. 

Yaz's heart was beating so fast she couldn't get a decent breath as She felt the Doctors warm breath ghost over her lips. Two identical thuds against her chest indicated that the Doctor craved Yaz as much as she did her. As Yaz leaned into her soft pink lips, she began to notice the beauty behind her eyes. When the sun shone down on them from the blood soaked sky above, they looked as if they were deep enough to hold an entire universe. They sparkled like a bright, clear emerald lit by the flames of beauty itself. Green tendrils circled her pupils, filling her eyes with every wonder in this life and the next. Intoxicated with their depth, Yaz finally closed the gap.

It was real. She was kissing the Doctor and the Doctor was kissing her back. There was so much passion and affection shared between the two women that as the kiss deepened, neither of them noticed the laser speeding towards Yaz.

It all happened so fast.

One minute she was in the arms of the love of her life and the next, she was laying on the concrete, the harshness of the cold piercing her clothing. The impact of her limp, lifeless body was synced with the wails of the Doctor.

'YAZ!' the Doctor cried out, fear ever so clear in her voice. She fell to ground and scooped Yaz into her arms.

'You can't leave me. We've only just started this journey. There's so much I want to show you.' she mumbled into Yaz's ear. ' Yaz please... I love you.'  
The doctor was met with nothing but cold silence broken only by the furious breeze blowing the trees surrounding them.

Yaz stayed silent, staring into the pool of tears that she had come to love so dearly. The darkness was coming and she had no strength left to fight. Before she let death's numbing embrace steal the warmth of her life away, she remembered the feel of the doctor's lips against her own and whispered her final words.

'I love you more than you know...'

She was gone. Beautiful Yaz stolen from the doctor before they had time to have forever.  
The Doctor may be a time lord but time itself, would appear to be her greatest enemy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terribly sorry


End file.
